I hate to love you
by xXxsparklexXx
Summary: When Hermione is tempted by Ginny to try a whole new look, inspired by 'Glamour' magazine, she gets a lot more attention. But when the new Head Boy sees her, he finds it hard to resist the temptation of flirting with her... But will Hermione resits? DMHG
1. The Morning Post

This is my first story on here, so I'm sorry if I don't really know what I'm doing, and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post all the chapters, but I'll try to make it as often as possible!

I hate to love you

Chapter 1 - Morning Post

**Hermione's POV**  
I woke up with a start as Ron's mother, Mrs Weasley came knocking on Ginny's bedroom door, where I had been sleeping. She opened the door, and I looked up to see Mrs Weasley standing in the doorway, with a large grin pasted across her face, and a Hogwarts letter in her hand.

"Sorry to bother you dear, but Errol just brought this" she showed me the letter. "It's a letter from Hogwarts. At first I thought it was just the list of books, but then it can't be, as this is the only one that got sent"

She handed the letter to me and went back downstairs, whilst Ginny got up out of her bed and sat on the floor next to me.

"Open it" Ginny said.

I looked down at the letter, and began to open it. Once I'd prised open the wax sealing, I read it  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As you are aware, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school of magnificent size, and has a vast amount of teachers, and a caretaker, who take on the duties to teach throughout the school, and look out for the welfare of the students within the school. Their duties lie further than teaching, but include making sure that the students abide by the rules, and deduct house points when these rules are broken._

_However the teachers cannot fulfil this duty on their own, they are always in need of extra assistance, and as you know there are a number of prefects that are elected within the school, as you were one of them._

_The prefects, on the other hand, do not take their orders from teachers, but from the head boy, and the head girl, who have a large responsibility within the school, to maintain the high standards or rule abidance, and keep everything running smoothly._

_It is in my greatest pleasure, Miss Granger, to announce that you are to be the New Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find your Head Girl Badge enclosed in the envelope._

_May I ask you to go to the Prefect compartment on the Hogwarts Express, as soon as you board it, as you and the newly elected Head Boy must command the prefects what to do whilst they are on the train, and need to give them a briefing of what to expect from being a prefect._

_Your book list will be arriving in a few days. Term begins, as usual, on the first of September  
Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

"Well?" Ginny asked, staring at me. "What does it say?"

I put the letter down by my side and looked in the envelope. Ginny grabbed the letter and began reading it.

"Wow Hermione, you got Head Girl!" she said, sounding surprised. "I mean, not that I didn't expect it or anything, but wow, that's really cool! Congratulations!" I smiled at her and said thank you, before tipping the envelope upside down, to reveal a shiny new badge with the words 'Head Girl' engraved in gold on the front. 

"Come on" Ginny said. "Let's go tell Harry and Ron" she said.

"Ronald Weasley! If you don't get down here within the next five seconds, we're leaving without you!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs of The Burrow.  
  
We were ready to leave for Diagon Alley to get our new school supplies, as our letters had arrived the day after I'd found out that I was Head Girl. Ron had run upstairs to get Pig's owl pellets so that he could get some more. 

"Honestly" Mrs Weasley began saying as she walked down the stairs, rushing round the kitchen to check she had everything. "That boy always manages to make us late, I don't know what I'm going to do with him..."  
Ginny and me just exchanged looks and laughed.

Finally, Ron came running downstairs, just as I threw down the Floo Powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!"

As I was the first one there, I stood there and waited in Flourish and Blotts, dusting off the soot from my clothes. I looked down at my jeans, and dusted the soot off them, looking in the mirror over the fireplace. I haven't changed that much, really, I've just changed my style of clothes. I don't wear those baggy jumpers anymore, these jeans that I'm wearing er much tighter than I used to wear. Ginny had to convince me to start wearing them though. At the beginning of the summer, she'd given me a copy of 'glamour' magazine, and I began to read through it, taking fashion tips. I've started wearing basic makeup too – mascara and eyeliner, and the top that I've got on is much tighter than I'm used to, but Ginny said it shows off my curves, and shows my flat stomach, which is a good thing. I wasn't too keen on this style of dressing at first, but now I quite like it. 

"Admiring yourself in the mirror?" a voice asked me, quite a sexy voice actually... I turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway of Flourish and Blotts, leaning against the doorway. "Granger?" he suddenly asked, as if shocked to see it was me.

"Yes Malfoy, it's me, now if you don't mind, could you please stop staring at me" I said back at him. God, why was he still staring? 

**Draco's POV**  
God, why was I still staring? I know why, because I can't believe it was Granger. I mean, when I saw her standing there, in front of the mirror, her hair now straight and shiny, with her tight jeans on, and that tight top, showing off her amazing body–

WHAT AM I SAYING? This is Granger we're talking about, Granger, the Mudblood.

"I can do what I want, mudblood, and anyway, why would I want to look at you? You're nothing but a filthy, little, disgusting, mudblood" I said. And that was nothing, but a downright lie. She was more than a mudblood...looking like that, she's a lot more.... I saw Granger's fist clench, I'd got to her. Good. I looked and saw a tear forming in the corner of her eye. Oh please, how pathetic, I thought she'd got over crying. Obviously not.

"Don't cry Granger, it'll only make you look like a silly little girl. Oh wait, you already are. So please, feel free to carry on crying..." 

"Oit, Malfoy, leave Hermione alone!" said the all-to-familiar redhead. Granger immediately wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. Aw, is widdle Granger scared to show the Weasel that she's cwying? Then again... she does look quite sexy when she's crying...no! What am I saying? A pug is more sexy than this mudblood...

"Well well well," I began, keeping my arms crossed. "If it isn't the mudbloods little pet Weasel. And where's Potty? I bet he's coming to come along any min-

WHOOSH! Suddenly out of the fireplace behind Granger and Weasel, came Potter. Perfect timing, ay? "What are you doing here Malfoy?" he snapped as soon as he stood up. Well, being told of for just being alive, it seems... 

"None of your business, scarhead" I barked back at him. Look at him, standing there, his clothes tattered, covered in soot. I don't know what's worse, him or the mudblood. Speaking of mudblood, that reminds me...

"Hey Granger, why are you crying? I would have thought that you of all people would have the least to cry about" I said. Wow, that actually came out quite...friendly. But anyway. Wait, she's looking at me with a puzzled face, does she not get what I mean? Or maybe she isn't after all...

"No?" I asked her. "Oh well, carry on crying, you know, it actually makes you look nicer than usual..." I said. Wait, that sounded too nice too. What's wrong with me all of a sudden? So I smirk. There we go, Granger thinks I was joking. 

My job here is done now, so I turn round to leave, but not before giving a final glare. When I go to glare at Granger, however, I can't stop, I just can't seem to stop staring at her. I'd never noticed what a great body she had, or how enchanting her eyes were, or how-

The Weaslette, Ginny, came zooming through the fireplace. So I smirked once more, and left.


	2. Love Sundae's

Chapter 2 – Love sundae's

Hermione's POV

What the hell was he talking about? Why wouldn't I cry if he called me a mudblood? God, boys can be SO confusing...

"Hermione, were you crying because of Malfoy?" Harry asked me. Oh thanks Malfoy, thank you very much for telling them, when you saw me wipe my tears away when Ron got here. I still didn't answer Harry, so he continued to ask. "And what did he mean when he said 'you of all shouldn't cry' or whatever?"

"I don't know Harry, I really don't know, but you know Malfoy, he likes to make things up, so I'm just going to ignore him..."I said. "Oh there you are Mrs Weasley!" I said as she came shooting through the fireplace.

"Oh, I do get annoyed with all this soot!" Mrs Weasley began, trying to brush it off her home-made robes. "Oh Ginny, I will be glad when you pass your apparition test, than at least when we come to Diagon Alley, we won't be filthy. Anyway, what books is it you need? Oh wait, must go to Gringotts. Come on dears, lets go. No, Ronald, put that book down, for the last time you do NOT need another quidditch book....

"Hermione?" Ginny asked me as we walked down the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley had already returned to the Burrow, her arms laden with new books, a set of new robes for Ginny, owl pellets for Errol and Pig, and a new wand for Ginny.  
  
"Yes, Gin?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you about something" she said, as we walked into the Ice Cream parlour.

"What is it?" I asked, as we sat down. I noticed Harry and Ron sitting at a table nearby with Seamus and Dean, both of whom were staring at me with slight shocked expression on their faces. They soon turned back to Ron and Harry, and kept glancing back at me, and then back to Ron and Harry. Oh well, maybe they were telling them about me being Head Girl.  
  
Ginny looked at me, with a very serious look on her face.

"Malfoy likes you" she said simply. I'm sorry, but pardon?  
  
"What? You are joking, aren't you?" I asked.  
  
"No, of course I'm not, didn't you see him looking at you?" This isn't making any sense!  
  
"Ginny, Malfoy looked at Ron and Harry too, it doesn't mean he likes them either!" Well, it doesn't... Does it?!?  
  
"No, Hermione, it was the way he was looking at you. Honestly, you could see it in his eyes, he liked what he was seeing. He really like it." She was smiling at me, and I still wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Yeah, whatever" I said. I then turned to the waiter. "Excuse me, can we have two sundae's please?"


	3. Arising Arguments

Chapter 3 – Arising arguments

"Ronald Weasley! If you don't get down here with that bloody bird in the next 5 seconds, we'll leave without you!" Mrs Weasley threatened up the stairs.

Once again, we were ready to leave, and Ron was making us run late. Only this time we were laden with our trunks, and animals, ready to go to Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express. Ron had forgotten to get Pig back in his cage, and was upstairs in his room struggling to get him back inside.

"Honestly" Mrs Weasley began "you'd think all the times he forgets that bird, that he doesn't want it!"

After hearing several thumps from upstairs, Ron came running down the stairs, with Pig in his cage, and several of his feathers stuck in Ron's hair.

"Right, I'm ready" he said, sounding quite out of breath.

"I should think so too!" Mrs Weasley snapped. "Your father can't take all day off work waiting for you to be ready, Ronald Weasley, now hurry up, and go load your things in the car, and woe betide you if you've forgotten anything else, you'll have to go without!"

You see, Mr Weasley finally persuaded the Ministry to let him borrow a car so that we could make our way to London. After easily managing to put all 4 of our trunks into the back of the car, Ginny, Ron, Harry and I all sat in the back seats, with plenty of room to spare.

As soon as we got there, Mrs Weasley rushed us, looking at the clock seeing that it was 10.55am.

"Hurry, go through the barrier, we've only got 5 minutes to spare!" she said.

Ginny and I soon emerged on the other side and were faced with the amazing sight of the Hogwarts Express. There were few people on the platform now, other than the few parents who were waiting to wave off their children.

"Go, get on the train! Hurry up!" Mrs Weasley shouted. Ginny and I left our trunks on the platform, ready to be loaded on the train, and got on board the train.

"Right, let's go find an empty compartment" she said, looking around. "There are probably more down he-"

"Well, actually Ginny, I've got to go to the prefects compartment straight away. So, erm, you go find a compartment with Ron and Harry, and then Ron will come to the prefect's compartment a little bit later, ok?"

She smiled at me, looked at the Head Girl badge that I'd pinned onto my top, the top which was a lot more low cut than any tops that I'd worn before in my life, but I was getting used to wearing them. However, as soon as I'd got onto the train I was feeling slightly more self conscious, so I put on a sweater over the top, but it was still a tight fitting one though.

Ginny nodded and smiled and went off in search of a compartment. I turned round and headed for the front of the train to go the prefect's compartment, where I guess I'll be meeting the new Head Boy, I wonder who it is? I wonder if it could be –

**Draco's POV **

Draco Malfoy, head boy. I like the sound of it. It has a certain, ring, to it.

God, whoever the Head Girl is, they sure like to take their time. Here I am, sitting in the prefects compartment all on my own, where I have been for the past fifteen minutes. I wonder who it is?

Suddenly, the door to the compartment slid open, and standing there, was-

Granger?

"Sorry Granger, the compartment for bookworms and losers is the next one down" I said. She wasn't moving, why wasn't she moving? But who cares...she looks nice standing there...she-  
  
What am I thinking? Snap out of it Malfoy!  
  
She laughs slightly, and then walks in properly, slides the door closed and takes a seat opposite me, and folds her arms across her chest... her very nice chest....no, stop it Malfoy! I then look out of the window, and see her reflection staring back at me, and then I see it. Its reflecting in the light, her Head Girl badge.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm the new Head Girl, Malfoy, so if you don't mind, I'm going to stay here in this compartment" she said in a very harsh tone.

"Oh great, I've got to spend the journey with a mudblood, aren't I the lucky one?" I asked, in a sarcastic tone. Although looking like that, I guess I am the lucky one... shame about her attitude though, and the fact she's a mudblood. No! She's a mudblood! A filthy mudblood. Yeah, that's it, she's a mudblood, just keep saying that and you'll know she's off limits....

"You know Malfoy, I would have thought that you would have taken a more grown up approach to being Head Boy, and would have perhaps tried to be civil to me, seeing as we're going to be working in very close proximities for the next year." Er, huh?

"Yeah, well, if you weren't such a pug-ugly fat disgusting mudblood, I might have" I said back. There we go, the good old Malfoy insults. It's so good being me.

"I wonder why I ever thought you could take a grown up approach; you and growing up don't agree with each other. You're just a pathetic little boy, who happens to have very good looks, with a father who buys him anything. What a sad life you lead, Malfoy. I pity you." God, she really knew how to be harsh, didn't she? When she got a new wardrobe she must have gone all out and got the attitude to go with it. And- hold on. Did she say I had good looks?

"I see that even you've fallen for the Malfoy charm, Granger" I said to her. Her eyes opened wider, in shock, as if she couldn't believe what I was saying. But I wouldn't mind falling for her charm though....

"Stop it!" I shouted. Oops, did I shout that out loud? Dam, I was only meant to say it.

"Stop what Malfoy?" she asked. Come on, think of something, quick.

"Stop looking at me, I mean, I know you've fallen for my charm, and I have 'very good looks' but I don't want to waste my good looks on a mudblood like you, so stop looking at me." That, was a very good cover for myself. I'm quite proud actually, so I smirked.

"God, you're so immature" she said quietly as she dug a book out of her bag. I stole a look at the title; 'A stormy spell.' Looked boring to me.

"Do you have to read that here? You and your books Granger, I'm surprised they haven't moved your bedroom to the library" I said.

She looked up at me above her book, and gave me a very dirty look, before returning once again to her book. God, this is so boring, can't we go back to arguing? Even that was more fun than watching her reading...although watching her, not a bad idea... NO! I have to get away from her, as soon as I'm around other girls I'll stop thinking about her. So I got up and walked over to the door of the compartment, and slide it open.

"Where are you going, Malfoy?" Granger asked.

"Well I would stay, but I'm scared that I'll damage my good looks by looking at a mudblood" I say before smirking, and begin walking to find Blaise.


	4. Brief Encounters

Thank you so much for the replies everyone!!! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like!

Chapter 4 – Brief Encounters

**Hermione's POV**

Where an earth had he gone? He was supposed to stay so that we give the prefects a briefing! Honestly... I don't know why Dumbledore chose him as Head Boy.

Although, I guess it won't be too bad being Head Girl, I'd never noticed how charming and, what's the word Ginny told me to start using? Hot? Yeah, that's it, I actually have to admit it, but he sort of looks...hot.

But I'm not interested in that pig, I'd sooner jump off a cliff.

'_Oh really?'_ a voice asked me from inside my head.

Yes, really!

'_Well I'll remind you of that later...'_

Err, well, you do that, but quiet because now I'm going to carry on reading until the prefects get here.

**Draco's POV**

Why can't I get her out of my head? She's nothing special! She's so disgusting she even makes Pansy look pretty.

'_Aw, you know deep down that that's not true' _a small voice said.

Of course it is, well, no, nothing can make Pansy look pretty, except maybe Plastic Surgery, but anyway, there is nothing special about that mudblood!

'_There wasn't before, but what about now?_'

No! There never was, there never will be.

'_Well 'I'll remind you of that later...' _

Yeah, whatever...

"There you are Blaise!" He looked up from his seat, where he was, unfortunately next to Pansy. Oh dear, she's looking at me.

"Draco! There you are! How re you? You didn't respond to all of my letters all over the summer, I was really starting to get worried! Did you get all of my letters? How was your summer? Do anything fun? And what's it like being Head Boy now? I wish I could have been Head Girl..." God, didn't she ever shut up? I quickly winked at Blaise, and he got the message.

"Sorry, Pansy, I've got to go. Head Boy business" I said. She looked disappointed. Oh well. At least back in my compartment there's a cute mudblood waiting for me-

I did not just say that.

'_I think you'll find that you did'_

No I didn't. End of story.  
  
I waited outside the compartment, and a few minutes later, Blaise came out.

"Yeah" he said to Pansy inside "I'll be back soon; I've just got to go to the toilet." I smirked at him. Neither of us liked being with Pansy and were forever making up excuses.

"So" Blaise began as we began walking down the train. "Who's the new Head Girl then?" Oh, he sounded quite intrigued.

"Granger" I said simply.

"Thought so, I was hoping it'd be someone, you know, cute." Woah, you obviously haven't seen her recently then...

'_Pardon? Say that again?'_

"Woah, you obviously haven't seen her recently then..." Oh crap, I said it to Blaise. Oops.

"You being serious Draco? Has she changed? Is she no longer the study freak that hides in a bush of hair?"

"Well, she's still the study freak, but she's changed a little bit" I said. Oh dear, he's looking at me the way he does when I get a new girlfriend, come on, say something else to insult her.

'_You don't want to do that'_

Why not?

'_Why insult her when you know she's the most beautiful girl on this train?'_

Look, just shut up!  
  
"But she's still a bloody mudblood though" I quickly said. "So she's still repulsive and filthy."  
  
"Yeah" Blaise said, agreeing. "Once bad blooded, always bad blooded."  
  
_'Bad blooded, maybe. Bad looking? No way!'_

"Look, shut up!" I shouted. Oh crap, I did it again!

"What, you defending her or something?" he asked. No, of course I'm not! Oh god, this was so annoying!

"No, I wasn't, I'm just a bit stressed, I've been given a lot of duties already as Head Boy, I guess it's just getting to me, I came to you to chill out" I said. Wow, I really am good at lying.

'_That explains a lot'_

Just shut up, please.

"Oh right, well that's understandable. Want me to go so that you can get back to your duties and to...Granger?" Why did he leave a gap before he said Granger? Is he trying to say that I'm using her or something?

"Yeah, back to Granger, aren't I the lucky one" I said in a sarcastic tone.

'_Yes, yes you are the lucky one_'

I hate you.

"Well I'll see you later Draco, and don't get too stressed out. If you do, you can always use Pansy's face as a punch bag, she can hardly look worse than she already does, can she?" God I love this guy, I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, catch you later, Blaise."

I begin walking back to the front of the train. As I'm walking, I pass a compartment with two redheads and a scarface in. Ooh, I can't resist this.

I slide the door to the compartment on, and lean against the door frame.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter questions me. I could have a lot of fun here...

"To tell you that you'll never see your precious mudblood again" I said. Look at their faces they don't know whether to believe me or to be shocked.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" The Weasel asks me. Wow, you mean you're not going to tell me off for calling her a mudblood? Wow, maybe she should her name to that...

"You mean you haven't heard? I would have thought she would have told you, of all people, Weasley." You see, Weasley's been trying to get Granger to go out with him for the past few years, but Granger was forever ignoring all the hints, and when he asked her, she said she had no time for a boyfriend and needed to concentrate on her studies.

"Explain what you're talking about, Malfoy or leave" Potter said. Tut tut, you can't talk to the Head Boy like that...

"Temper, temper Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor" I said. Oh, how I love being Head Boy.

"You can't take points from him on the train! Prefects can't do that" Weasley said.

"Well, Weasley, I am no longer a mere prefect" I pointed to the badge on my chest.

"Head Boy?" The Weaslette asked.

"Yes, Head Boy. I'm surprised you can read, coming from your family, how can you afford books? Or do you have to borrow them from Potter?"

Weasley stood up, clenching his fists. Aw, did I hit a sore spot? Don't like me telling everyone the truth?

"Shut. Up. Malfoy," He said, his teeth clenched together.

"No thanks Weasley. I don't have to listen to you, however as a prefect, _you_ have to listen to _me_" I said. I smirked at him when I saw the realisation look on his face.

"I don't know who would ever choose you to be Head Boy, Malfoy. Maybe they gave you the wrong badge, and you should have the one that said 'Big Head' boy." Oh, very funny, see how I'm laughing. Not.

"Is that the best you can think of?" I asked him. "Well, I suppose so, now that you won't have Granger to think up come backs for you" I said. God, messing with him was so funny.

"What an earth are you talking about?" Weasley questioned me again. Aw, isn't he going to beg?

"Did someone forget to say the magic word?" I say.

"Just tell me Malfoy!" he shouts. His face is turning red; soon you won't be able to tell the difference between his hair and his face!

"Granger's mine now, Weasley. So back off. And you won't even be able to get close to her, as Head Girl she's required to be with me, the Head boy, every hour of every day. And, what with sharing a common room and bathroom and everything..." Oh my god, I don't know how I'm not laughing, this is just too funny!

No one said anything. Look at their faces, they all look very shocked.

"Oh shut it Malfoy, everyone knows the Head Boy and Head Girl don't share a common room, that's just a rumour!" Oh ho ho, what makes him the King of all Knowledge?

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you, Weasley"

"Whatever, Malfoy..."

I can't do anything else here, well, I suppose I could go snog the Weaslette, insult Weasley some more, perhaps a chorus of 'Weasley is a King', insult Potter, maybe get into a fight... But I guess I'll save all that for another day.

I smirk, and turn round, and begin walking down the train once again.

Well, there we go. Hope you like ï And feel free to give me comments on how to improve, or what you like the best about the story, or what you think should be included...

And a quick question: Is Draco how you imagine Draco? Or is he not cheeky enough, or anything? Do I need to change him slightly? Does he need to think about Hermione more? Does he need to be more sex-orientated or anything?

Love you all!!! 33

Jenni


	5. Say the Magic Word

Thank you SO much for all your reviews! They really mean a lot to me! And I've taken ALL your suggestions on board, and I'll try to incorporate them into my story.

animelover8831: I've used your idea in this chapter! Thank you so much, it was a really great idea!

And to everyone else, I'll make Draco more like the Draco we know. But still, if I'm not doing it right, feel free to tell me!

I hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter 5 – Say the magic word

**Hermione's POV**

I glanced up from my book, and looked round the compartment, and noticed an envelope on the seat. I put my book down to the side, and went over and picked it up.

'To the attention of the Head Boy and Head Girl' it said on the front. Well, Malfoy's not here, he walked off. I might as well open it without him.

_To Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger_ (it said)

_As part of your duties you are required to give a briefing to the prefects, and to tell them what their duties are on the train, as I'm sure you remember previous Head Boy's and Head Girls doing in previous years._

_As soon as you enter the castle, may I ask you to make your way to my office, where, I will give you a few more details about your new positions. The password to my office is 'Honeydukes.'_

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I put the letter back into the envelope. I'll tell Malfoy about it when he gets back, although-

'_I know what you're thinking. Go on, do it' _the voice said.

Alright then. For once, I agree with you.

I slid the envelope into my pocket, just as there was a small knock at the door to the compartment.

"Come in" I said.

I watched as about half a dozen prefects came into the compartment, and took the seats surrounding me. I noticed Ron come in, and behind him was Ginny. She'd been elected as a prefect the year before. They tried to get a seat next to me but the nearest they could get was next to the window.

"So you're the new Head Girl then?" asked the newly elected Slytherin prefect as he sat in the seat opposite me, sounding as if I wasn't good enough to be Head Girl. "Where's the Head Boy then? I heard he was a Slytherin."

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"The Head Boy was here a minute ago, but needed to, err, go check something with the driver. He should be back-"

"Right now." I looked up at the doorway, and yet again, leaning against the frame was Malfoy.

"Oh Draco, you're the New Head Boy?" asked the Slytherin boy.

"No, I'm an impostor who stole the Head Boy's badge and am going to have a secret love affair with the Head Girl" he said casually, as he went and sat down, making a Hufflepuff girl get up and stand by the door. I felt myself go slightly red in the cheeks.

"Oh right, well anyway, I'm glad it's you mate, and not that Weasel, god, how I would have hated to take orders from him-"

"Holloway" Malfoy interrupted. "You are not the Head Boy, and you have not been given permission to speak, so shut up." Wow, I never knew he could be so stern with a fellow Slytherin.

The Slytherin Boy just nodded and looked out the window.

Malfoy glanced over at me, with a look in his eyes that said 'so who's going to speak first?' I nodded to say that I would.

"Well, welcome prefects, and congratulations on being elected as prefects. Now I'm sure as you know, you have been elected as you show great potential in giving out orders, and making sure that others follow them..."

**Draco's POV**

I looked over at her. Who's going to speak first? She then nodded as if to say her, so I sat back and put my arms behind my head and just let her do the talking. God it was easy being Head boy.

"Well, welcome prefects, and congratulations on being elected as prefects. Now I'm sure as you know, you have been elected as you show great potential in giving out orders, and making sure that others follow them-"

"Although you don't have to follow them yourself" I said. Why was she looking at me like that? It's true, I remember plenty of times when she didn't stick to the rules.

"Yes" she continued. "Well, it's best that you obviously do _try _to stick by the rules" she said, glancing sideways at me giving me quite an evil glare. "Prefects are allowed to dock points off of other students, but only, however, when there is another prefect present with you, otherwise rivalries between houses and students can get out of hand, and some prefects" she said, glancing sideways at me again. God, why does she keep doing that? She continued: "Some prefects in the past have been known to dock points off for no other reason than 'you're in Gryffindor' or 'your shoelace is undone'" Oh, that's why. "And so, if you do dock points for a petty reason such as those I've just given you, neither of us will be happy, and you will be reported at once to your Head of Houses, and the Headmaster."

You know, I never did realise before how much she uses long words that complicate her sentences. In easy language, what she just said could translate as 'only take points of if you need to, otherwise we'll kill you'. But oh well, I like her way better, the way she says it is quite, I dunno, sexy.

'_Sexy, ay?'_

Yes, sexy dammit.

I decided that it was my turn to speak.

"So yeah, as Granger said, stick to the rules, or else, we'll kill you." She glanced at me again, god, I know I'm irresistible, but do you have to look at me every time I speak? "Ok, fine, _we _won't kill you" I added. She nodded in approval of what I said. "But Filch _will._"

A few people laughed, ha, if only they knew that I actually meant it...

Granger continued speaking: "Well, as prefects, your duties begin now, on the train. You are to patrol up and down the train, making sure that there are no troublemakers. If there are, feel free to threaten them with docking points, however don't actually do it, as you are not permitted to, not whilst you're still on the train"

She carried on talking, giving out instructions, and I was starting to get bored, so I began looking around at the prefects. No one interesting really, so I looked back at Granger, when I saw-

"Granger" I interrupted. "Why have you got that envelope in your pocket?" I asked her. That's the envelope that I saw in here before, but I didn't open because she wasn't here.

"What envelope, Malfoy?" she asked. Oh please, maybe the one that's sticking out of your pocket?

"That one, there!" I said, pointing to it. "The one that was in here before. I didn't read it because you weren't here, but obviously you've read it. What did it say?" I asked.

I'd almost forgotten that the prefects were still in the compartment. Everyone except me and Hermione were silent, listening to us, waiting to see what would happen.

"It didn't say anything" she said, and turned back to the prefects, ready to tell them more. Oh no, you don't leave it there, you do not end an argument with Draco Malfoy like that.

"Granger! Tell me!"

I saw her smile slightly, quite a mischievous smile.

"Only if you say the magic word, Malfoy" she said. The magic word? No, I'm not going to stoop down to her level.

"No way, mudblood, why should I?" There were a few gasps from the other prefects. Why? Oh yeah, I'd called her a mudblood.

"Because, Malfoy, as Head Boy you should have some manners!" Why was she being so awkward?

"I'm a Malfoy, I don't need to beg you for anything, Granger"

"Well then, I guess you'll never know what was in the envelope then..."

"But it was addressed to me too! I should automatically have the right to see what's in it!"

She didn't say anything to that. Ha! It's because I'm right, isn't it?

"Nope" she said. She pushed the envelope down further into the pocket of her trousers. If there weren't so many people in here, I'd go down her trousers and get it myself.

'_Go down her trousers?'_

Well, yes, that too.

"All you have to do is say please, Malfoy. It's just one little word, it's not going to hurt you" she said simply. Not to going to hurt me? No, but it's going to embarrass me! I can't let anyone else see that!

"No?" she asked. "Fine then" she reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope. What was she doing, was she going to give it to me?

"I guess you'll never read it" she said. What was she- Oh no, she was ripping it up!

"Granger, let me have it." I said. She stopped ripping it up thank god. Only the corner of it was ripped.

She didn't do anything, I knew what she was waiting for.

"Let me have it." I said again. I clenched my teeth. "Please."

I heard a small snigger from that Slytherin kid, Holloway. And saw grins on most of the prefects faces. Oh how she was going to pay for this.

A smile quickly spread across her face. Wow, she looked quite cute.

Before I knew it, the envelope was in my hands, and Granger had told the prefects to leave.

When all the prefects had gone, I got up and sat opposite Granger.

"All that, for a lousy password?" I asked.

"Well I got you to say please, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you also embarrassed me! In front of all those prefects, including Weasel and the Weaslette! They've all seen that I follow orders from you, from a-"

"Mudblood. Yes, I know, please spare the insults Malfoy." Was it that obvious that I was going to call her that?

Well, it doesn't matter. All that I know now is that I've got to make her pay for embarrassing me. No one does that to Draco Malfoy and gets away with it. No one.


	6. A puppet show, ay?

Chapter 6 – Puppet show, ay?

**Hermione's POV**

For the rest of the journey on the train, neither of us said much. I carried on reading my book, and I could have sworn I'd heard Draco snore, however when I looked at him over the top of my book, his eyes were in a fixed gaze out of the window.

After what seemed like an eternity, I realised that we'd soon be at the Station.

"We'll be arriving shortly, Malfoy" I said. He stopped looking out of the window, and looked up at me as I stood up and went to the door of the compartment. "I'm going to get changed now, "I said, and went to leave the compartment when I heard him speaking.

"You know, you can get changed in here." Pardon? He then smirked. "I won't complain." How dare he!

"Well, Malfoy, I'm sure you wouldn't but I'm not some puppet in a sick show of yours, waiting to entertain you!" I turned round sharply and left the compartment, slamming the door shut as I went.

**Draco's POV**

She stood up and went to the door of the compartment. What, is she not enjoying my company? Or am I too irresistible for her to handle?

"Well, I'm going to get changed now" she said, however she soon turned round to leave the compartment. Oh no, I'm not letting a good opportunity for a sight like this go to waste.

"You know, you can get changed in here." I then smirked at her. "I won't complain." Of course I wouldn't, I mean, who would? Sure she may be annoying as hell, but I do have to admit, she has a great body.

I looked at her, and saw she wasn't leaving just yet. Oh good, am I in store for a show then?

"Well Malfoy, I'm sure you wouldn't, but I'm not some puppet in a sick show of yours, waiting to entertain you!" Oh, well that's a shame, I was quite looking forward to that... But a puppet, ay? What a cute idea, having her tied up with strings. I might have to try that one day...

She left the compartment, and so I got changed quickly into my robes.

The train stopped soon after, and Granger came back to the compartment, in her school robes. If truth be told, the Gryffindor colours quite suited her, although her robes covered up so much of her, you couldn't see her perfect figure underneath. Oh great, now what am I going to stare at then?

"Come on Malfoy, we've got to show people where to go" she said. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that.

I got up and followed her out of the compartment and off of the train onto the busy platform at Hogsmeade Station.

"Come _on _Malfoy" she said. However, there were so many students around, I was finding it hard to follow her. Ouch! Stupid first year, that was my foot! I was about to tell them off, give them a taste of what messing with a Malfoy's like, when suddenly out of the crowd, a hand garbbed mine, and began dragging me to the end of the platform, where the carriages were waiting. I soon realised it was Granger's hand. Wow, holding hands with a mudblood actually wasn't actually that bad. Although I'd much prefer to touch other parts of her...like that arse. God it was a good arse...

**Hermione's POV**

Ew, ew, ew, I'm touching Malfoy's hand. Although I guess it's not that bad... but as soon as we got out of the crown, I let go of his hand and carried on walking.

"Wow, Granger I never thought you'd actually willingly touch me" Malfoy said. Well I only did it because you were being so slow.

'_Is that the only reason?'_

What? Yes, yes, of course it was, I don't know what you're on about.

He then carried on talking. "If I'd have known you were going to do that, I would have put some gloves on, to stop me getting any mudblood germs." What a pig! Although it's Malfoy, I can't really expect him to suddenly be friendly, can I? I decided to ignore him, and started directing students where to go.

"That's it, 5 to a carriage, and quick quick, or you'll miss the sorting!" I said. It felt good helping others, and being in charge. I glanced over at Malfoy and tried to listen to what he was telling a second year.

"...how to get to get to the castle? You have to walk round the lake twice and then close your eyes for thirty seconds, and say-"

"Malfoy!"

He stopped looking at the second year, and glanced at me, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, you could say my name when your out by the lake if you want, Granger, although I'd much prefer it if you said it when we were in bed." He then smirked at me, and I felt myself blushing slightly. God, did he ever think about anything else other than sex?

"Erm, you just need to get in a carriage" I said to the second year, who I remembered was still there. I pointed out a carriage with some spare seats in it, and he ran and went and climbed into it.

**Draco's POV**

She pointed out a nearlly empty carriage to the second year, and he ran and climbed into it.

"God Granger" I said, walking slightly closer to her. "You sure do like the spoil the fun, don't you?"

"Well, at least everything I say isn't related to sex!" she shouted back at me.

I didn't say anything for the moment, but then I glanced at her, my eyes tracing her body up and down.

"Oh but Granger" I said, closing up the gap between us so that we were inches away from each other. I could even feel her breath on my neck, and you know, it felt quite nice... "Imagine how much fun we'd have if it was." I couldn't help but smirk once more at her, at the thought of what she'd be like if that did happen. God, it'd be too hot to handle.

She looked away from me, and said: "Yeah, whatever Malfoy. Whatever." Aw, didn't she like the idea? Well I certainly did.

She then began walking up to an empty carriage, and got in. Oh thanks, so don't tell me that you're going up to the castle why don't you.

I went and got in the same carriage as her, and sat opposite her, so that I could look at her without being questioned.

The carriage soon began to move, and we made our way to the castle.

**Hermione's POV**

I went and got in the nearest empty carriage, and did it so quickly that I hoped the carriage would start moving without Malfoy in it, however he soon climbed into it, and t my dismay, took the seat opposite me. I could have sworn he was looking at me, but each time I looked up, he was looking out the window. Oh well, maybe I'm just paranoid.

We soon reach the castle, and wasting no time at all, I got out of the carriage and walked into the Entrance Hall of the castle. I looked round to see if Malfoy had followed, but I couldn't see him behind me. Oh what a relief, I thought, sighing. When I turned back round though, he was standing in front of me, blocking my way.

"Malfoy, out of my way, I need to get to the Headmasters office" I said, trying to push him aside, however he gripped my arm with both hands, and wouldn't let me move.

"No Granger, _you _don't need to go, _we _do." Oh yeah, I'd forgotten to include him.

"Well then" I said. "If we need to go, why are you still holding my arm?" For a second, he tightened his grip, and then suddenly let go of me.

"Let's go, Granger" he said. He started walking, so I followed.

After a few minutes, we reached the Headmaster's office, and Malfoy walked up to the gargoyles, but then stopped and looked at me.

"What was the password again?" he asked.

"Um, Honeydukes" I said. The gargoyles sprang to life and moved aside, revealing a large marble staircase. Malfoy held his arm out, gesturing for me to go first.

"ladies first" he said to me. Wow, I never knew he could be quite the gentleman...

I walked up the stairs, and soon found myself in a room outside Dumbledore's office. I went and opened the large oak door in front of me and walked through, Draco following me.

"Ah yes, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, I'm glad to see you made it safely" a voice said. I looked behind the desk, and perched happily on the chair sat Albus Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster" I said. "What was it you needed to say to us?" I asked, knowing that if we didn't hurry up we'd miss the sorting.

"Ah yes, well I wanted to inform you on the password to your shared common room, and-"

WHAT? Shared?

"Pardon? Shared common room? I thought that was just a rumour that went round the lower school, sir!" I mean, I...I can't share a common room with that pig!

Malfoy, standing next to me, whispered in my ear: "Aw, what's wrong with sharing a common room with me? I would have thought that anyone who would heard that they were sharing a common room with me would have been more than happy. And not only a common room, but a bathroom too." Bathroom? Oh great, this just keeps getting worse and worse...

"Ah yes, well I have the joy of confirming that that rumour is quite true, Miss Granger. Head Boy and Head Girl have a large amount of duties to undertake, and being around disturbances that you find within your own Houses common Rooms would not be very practical, would it not? So Head Boy and Head Girl have their own common room. The password to your common room is 'Fireflies', and the entrance is on the second floor, just past the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower. I'm sure you'll find it easily enough" he said, smiling, looking at us over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Now, I'm aware that the sorting is about to take place, so let's not waste any more time and make our way down to the Great hall."

He rose out of his chair, and exited out of the door, and down the marble staircase. Malfoy and I followed behind him.

Sharing a common room, with Draco Malfoy? God this is going to be a difficult year...

'_You mean an interesting year' _the voice said.

Difficult, interesting, whatever. Either way it's not going to be fun.

'_And how are you so sure of that?'_

Because I'm sharing a common room and bathroom with Malfoy! What could be worse than that?

'_Well I can think of a lot of things...'_

Oh whatever. I glanced over at Draco, and suddenly he caught me looking at him, and he smirked. Oh god, he didn't think that I was interested in him, did he?

I looked away, and then looked at Dumbledore walking in front. His hair was so long it was nearly touching the ground, quite funny really... I wonder if Draco's looking at him.

Oh God, I'm looking at him again, and he's looking back at me. Why did I have to look again?

Suddenly, we had reached the Great hall, and Malfoy and I parted to go sit at our separate tables. As he went and took a place in between Pansy and Goyle, I couldn't help but let my eyes follow him as he sat down.

I spotted a seat next to Harry, and quickly went and sat down, as Professor McGonogall came into the Great Hall, with two lines of first years behind her.

Thank you SO much for your reviews, everyone! They really do mean a lot to me : )

I hope you like that chapter, because it was quite fun writing it!

So please Review! And remember, if you can think of any way I can improve it, or if there's anything you want to comment on, like the characters or their attitude, or the plot, or anything, feel free to!

So, do you all like how the story's going so far? Hope so : )

Lotza love

Jenni

x-x-x


	7. Blah blah blah

I am sooo sorry that I haven't update in ages! For a start UI've been having slight writers block, which is why this chapter isn't all that long. And also, ym schools just started up again so Ive been doing a lot more homework, and since I;'m doing my GCSE's this year Ive got bag loads of coursework to do.... But anyway! I'll still carry on writing and posting when I can, so keep checking for updates!

And again, sorry this chapter isn't that long, but I hope you like it anyway!

Chapter 7 – Blah blah blah

Hermione's POV

Ron looked at me as I sat down next to him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I catch you staring at Malfoy?" he asked, looking from me to Malfoy who was sitting down at the Slytherin table. Oh god, it hadn't been _that _noticeable, had it?

"Of course not Ronald" I said reassuringly. I mean, I can't go let anyone else know that I'd been looking at him.

"Oh, ok then" he said. I wasn't really sure whether he believed me or not. "So why were you and Malfoy so late then?" He raised an eyebrow. Oh god, he didn't think that we had been somewhere and done something _together,_ did he?

"Oh, Dumbledore wanted to talk to us, you know, Head Boy and Girl business" I said. Phew, I'm glad I cleared that up.

"Oh right" he said. "So, what did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Honestly Ron, I can't tell you everything Dumbledore tells us. If he wanted you to know he would have made _you _the Head Boy instead of Malfoy." I glanced over at Malfoy briefly, and for a split second I thought I saw him looking back at me, but I must have been mistaken, as Pansy was having a conversation with him and as soon as I had looked over he'd been looking at her.

"Oh look" Harry said, pointing to the doors of the Great Hall. "Here come the first years." Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about the first years.

We watched as they were lead in, and the sorting began...

Draco's POV

The feast had just begun, after the first years had been sorted, and I could have sworn I caught Granger looking over at me. And not just once, several times. Well, I can't blame her really, I know I am quite irresistible, why else would Pansy follow him everywhere like a lapdog?

Although I caught myself looking at Granger a few times too. Blaise had even noticed, although Blaise generally does pick up things about me that no one does, I mean, after all he is my best friend. I hadn't actually said anything back to Blaise when he picked up on it though, I just shrugged and continued eating. Why should I deny that I was looking at Granger? I mean, even Blaise can see that she's hotter than she was last year.

"Excuse me" Dumbledore said. Oh great, he's going to make the announcements. Can't he just cut them so that I can get up to my new common room with Granger? "I believe that as it's the start of the new term, I am in need of making some announcements."

Blah, blah, blah, stay out the forest, blah blah blah, Filch, blah blah blah house points blah blah goodnight.

Oh, is that the end of the announcements already? I really should not pay attention more often; that went much quicker than usual.

Everyone started to get up and move towards the doors, the prefects in front leading the first years out. I waited until most people had gone before I went out of the Hall, knowing full well that Granger would wait for me.

As soon as I got out of the doors of the Great Hall, there she was, leaning against a wall looking down the corridor. She soon spotted me.

"Come on Malfoy" she ordered. Ooh, ordering me about? I'll have to let her know that no one tells a Malfoy what to do.

"I'll do what I want, Granger" I replied, leaning against the door.

"Malfoy! Come _on_! We need to go to the common room. Well, we need to find where it is, at least." God she was so cute when she was angry. I smirked.

"Fine then" I agreed, knowing that she was right. I'll teach her the lesson another time.

I followed her up to the second floor, making sure I was behind her when we went up the stairs so that I at least had a good view as I went up. She turned round and looked at me.

"Why are you walking behind me, Malfoy, instead of next to me?" she asked. Oh, as if it's really that hard to tell that I want to look at your ass! Well, obviously it is, so I lie.

"Because, Granger, I don't want to stand too close to you in case I catch your mudblood germs." I had to admit it, but all these mudblood jokes were getting tiring, they didn't have the same affect anymore. Before when I said them, Granger would end up in tears. Now she just shrugs and walks away.

"Oh whatever Malfoy. If you don't want to catch my germs, then what are you going to do about us sharing a bathroom then?" she asked, turning back around. Well, she did have a point there. And what would I do about us sharing a bathroom? I'd make sure I had a front row seat whenever she takes a shower, of course.

I ignored her and carried on walking.

"So, um, where did Dumbledore say the common room entrance was?" I asked. He should have at least told us what the entrance looked like, stupid Dumbledore.

"Oh honestly, Malfoy, don't you ever listen to instructions?" she asked. "He said it was just past the stairs up the astronomy tower, and the stairs are here, so that means it should be...." Her voice trailed off as she looked on the wall, and hanging up on the wall was a painting of-

"Us? We're in the painting to our own common room?" I asked. Well, if I do say so myself, this painting does make me look quite nice...

"Yes, haven't you read about it before? I'd seen it in Hogwarts: A history, however I'd thought that the common room was only a rumour and so hadn't believed it. It's quite amazing how-"God didn't she ever shut up about books?

"Cut the crap, Granger, can we just go in?" I asked. She looked at me.

"There's nothing stopping _you _from saying the password and going in, Malfoy." Dam, why did she always have to be right?

I walked up the painting of us, and looked at it. The Granger in the painting had her face buried in a book, while I had a handheld mirror. Nice to know it's just like real life. I cleared my throat and said the password _ fireflies. _

The portrait swung open, and I walked into the common room, slowly followed by granger.

Hermione's POV

"There's nothing stopping _you _from saying the password and going in, Malfoy" I said to him. It's true, he's perfectly capable of saying the password himself. Ha, it seems like I was right, as he's going to the portrait now.

I looked at the portrait of us. The Hermione in it looked quite pretty, actually, well, she looked exactly like me, but I didn't realise that I looked like _that_. In the painting her hair was completely straight, and her make up was discreet but very flattering. Malfoy had soon said the password though, and the portrait had swung open. I followed Malfoy inside.

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more exciting! I just thought I'd better post something rather than keep everyone waiting longer.**

**Lotza love, Jenni x-x-x**


End file.
